OVERALL COMPONENT: PROJECT SUMMARY The Population Studies and Training Center (PSTC) promotes innovative research on social, institutional, and environmental dimensions of population structures and processes fundamental to health and well-being. Established in 1964, the PSTC benefits from a deep, interdisciplinary network of committed scholars at Brown. This application describes how a new round of dedicated resources for this dynamic community of 49 faculty associates will advance knowledge within and across social science and public health fields, and leverage significant university investment for research activity. The PSTC has three distinctive Signature Institutional Features: Anthropological Demography, Spatial Inquiry, and International Demography, especially African Demography. The PSTC will make distinctive intellectual contributions in each of five Primary Research Areas: Migration and Urbanization; Demographic Change and Economic Development; Children, Families, and Health; Reproductive Health and HIV/AIDS; and Population and Environment. The PSTC promotes theoretically creative, methodologically state of the art research that is appropriately relevant to real world challenges.